Sasuke and Itachi, Mukashi to Mirai
by Eien Akkoku
Summary: Past and Future. Which one will Sakura choose? She still harbors her old flame Uchiha Sasuke, but she denies it because of certain reasons... But, when Itachi steps into the picture, Sasuke might regret never answering to Sakura's feelings for him...
1. Parting is Such a Sweet Sorrow

Story Title: Sasuke and Itachi, Mukashi to Mirai

DarkMoon: Hiya! I decided to redo the story over again. The beginning does change, but the plot doesn't, so don't worry about it too much.

Disclaimer: Ooh, I cannot wait for the day that I can finally say I own Naruto! However, it seems highly doubtful that I ever will, so for now, I'll just stick to fanfics.

Note: KGJFEKRGRRRRARRRLLKFGSIADFVYHLAIDUYGVKSDAJFTGAGTXY! OBAJBSJHAGJHGAUYEFGSFGUEYGFKJDSHJUGYIR!... Okay... Got it out of my system... Oh wait, there's more... Ahem... FDGYILRUYKUUDGYKDUFYGDCSKGHKFJGIWKEOUGLKJSDNMFKUWEJNGJVYKLZUOKMSDWLELKJGVHLKXIJCNFUKTHJNIKSJDFVQOIETURYHIFVNQUTOEUEYRGFIALHVIUASDFAKEDJCVHKLJADSFVHKLCXYVIIBRJDNSKDUDSFUYHFIUEWYTHCURHDOIUEEWRHFUFGHWERRYWQEPQWPOKPAMXLAZMLKMOASBGCYURGTFVHNBCLAXJQPDPWITUPQWWKPQ,MAZLAKMXALKMCKLDFUVGIERYGFPWODKQPLMZALNXSDUGVOWIEJQ;SKXDASXMALSDIJFWOREIFWJPKXALMSZVJOEWURTYOIEQPLSZKQKSCJUREIYPLMASIDHGPWKQLLQZLAMNXKJSBCNKAHSDVIWQYETFQOEIPWLKSMSALMXCLSZJGHIWUEFQPQYTERERITYQ!... Okay. Now I'm done...

Chapter 1: Parting is Such a Sweet Sorrow

-Outskirts of Asahikawa-

* * *

"Sakura? You're leaving me?"

A boy with soft, sand colored hair and dazzling emerald eyes—much like Sakura's—approached her and grabbed her hand.

"I have to sensei. My time is done here. I can't stay any longer."

"But why not? Sakura, you belong here. You're like my family!... Aren't I yours?"

"...Sensei, it's been six years since I've been back home..."

"But you've only been with me for three years!"

"True. The first three years, I was just a traveler..."

But of course, this was a lie. The first three years were not spent on traveling, but for honing her ninja skills. But you couldn't really expect her to say that. After all, this was Samurai domain, and Kurasaki Hisouka was a renowned master samurai. At the age of 22 no less. Samurai and ninja had been sworn enemies since God knows when...

"But Sakura... I... I-I..."

"Please." Sakura gently clasped his hand, not knowing that as she did, her sensei blushed deeply. "I need to do this. My time with you has been wonderful. Truly, it has. But I promised that I would return once I've reached my goals. And I have. I've become a master samurai just like you sensei."

"I told you to call me Hisouka. You're only a year younger than me." Hisouka leaned his face closer to Sakura's until their foreheads were touching. Emerald clashed with emerald as they continued to stare at each other's eyes. Hisouka broke the wonderful silence and whispered in her ear.

"Promise that you'll see me again?"

"I promise."

"And if you don't, I'll come and see you."

"I wouldn't know about that..." Sakura pulled away from him and faced the sunset. "I have to go now... Bye..."

As her pace quickened, she briefly touched the Amberite stone hanging down her neck... It was the reason why she sought to be stronger after all.

She ran towards the horizon as Hisouka stared after her with sad eyes. He never really got the chance to tell her how he felt...

"Known, alone, line, mind..."

I scribbled down the rhyming words as I tried to compose another song. My eyes were no longer sharingan seeing as it wasn't necessary. I could just as easily detect anything without them. Suddenly, I heard a swift, rush of air from behind me and I instantly knew it was Kisame.

"I am aware of your presence Kisame. You may come out."

I stopped writing as the tall sharkman stepped out. It was like this every time. I get a moment to myself; Kisame finds me and tries to attack me without being caught, but I always end sensing him before he even gets the chance to strike. This was probably the one hundredth and eighty-seventh time he tried... And failed of course... Not that anyone's counting...

"Hn. Writing songs again I see."

"So. I suppose you've come bearing interesting news? Seeing as I've told you over and over that whenever I wander off by myself, you should not follow..."

"...There's a samurai approaching. And by the looks of it, she's heading for the village hidden in the leaves."

"...A Samurai?"

I immediately set down my book and pencil.

"Yeah. A pink haired one... She looks pretty worn out."

I pondered this for a moment... It was, unusual. That a samurai would wander around these parts I mean. But she isn't a threat or has nothing of interest... Then why should I care?

"...So, how is this important? Is she doing anything that I should be concerned about? If not, then you have wasted my time, and yours."

"She's wearing a ninja headband and carrying samurai weapons..."

I quickly rose to my feet and hurriedly put on my cloak... Now it was interesting.

"A Samurai-Nin?"

"Probably. Her weapon was dripping with blood and she looks half-dead."

"... Hm... Now I'm curious. Kisame, let's go."

Uuuhhh... I feel like I'm gonna die. It has been five days since I left Samurai territory and arrived at Ninja... And along the way, I caught fever. Which is still here by the way. And to top it all off, I had to deal with uncommonly talented rogue ninjas today... With a fever!... A burning fever!

I continued to trudge down the path for a couple more minutes until I felt a rush of wind push me back. That's when I realized that someone was standing right in front of me and staring me down.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Looks like little lost, and injured sheep."

What an ugly face... It was Kisame... We already met so I'm already _well_ aware of what he looks like.

"Oh Lordy, why must you torture me so?"

I pulled at my hair and looked to the sky expecting some kind of answer.

"I'm not the least of your troubles." He stepped aside, and in his place, was much younger, less frightening looking young man, but somehow, I had the feeling I should be more afraid of him rather than Kisame.

"What is your business here?"

Cool, calm, and straight to the point... Reminds me of someone...

I couldn't see him very well, of course, I can't see anything very well right now because of my fever, but that's beside the point.

"Who're you?"

I placed a hand on my forehead so as to see if the blur will clear, but unfortunately, it just made me more dizzy than I already was.

"I asked first."

"I'm goin' to the hidden leaf village. Now who're you?"

I had already forgotten that I was supposed to be alert, but my head was spinning like no tomorrow and whoever this guy was sure wasn't making it feel any better.

He hesitated for a moment, but sighed.

"Uchiha... Uchiha Itachi."

"Wha—? It took me a while to register what he said. "The Lord must really hate me... Please let this be just a bad dream" And soon enough, my face blanched out and everything faded to black.

"That girl's been singing in her sleep for too long!"

It was true. The pink haired girl had been singing for about thirty minutes straight since we carried her off to our hideout and healed her fever partially. Something about black sheeps and rings around rosies... To Kisame, it was annoying. To me, well... I didn't care. But what interested me most were her weapons. I had seen her carrying the kodachis and upon closer examination, she had been in a battle earlier. All of her weapons tinged with blood... It's as if she never bothered to wipe them off. The double kodachi she had been carrying earlier was the most intriguing though. The blade was the sharpest I've ever seen and the hilts had ruby and sapphire stones embedded in them. The scabbards were inside her long, travel bag along with her other weapons. I must admit, I didn't expect to find any other weapons in her pack at all. I had imagined that it would be full of girl things and shoes, but all I saw was four more changes of clothes, but the rest was foreign weaponry. All of which stained with blood...

"Stop the infernal racket!"

Kisame was just about ready to slice her throat, but before he could, she had stopped singing and started talking.

"Need... Blood..."

Kisame lowered his kunai. He stared at the girl with interest.

"Is she a vampire?" Kisame had reached out a clawed hand and poked at her mouth as if to see if there were fangs or something.

"Whusamma?... Ow... What the heck are you doin'?

"So. You finally wake up." I slowly made my way towards her as she examined her surroundings.

"And praise the lord too. You were singing these annoying songs for like thirty minutes and driving me nuts!"

"Sorry. I do that a lot... Hey..." She felt her forehead. "My fever's gone down."

"Itachi treated you."

"Itachi... Holy—What happened to me? Why am I here?... Wherever 'here' is..." All of a sudden, she became alert again.

"We had an encounter earlier today." I sat down on the edge of the bed. "Kisame, you may leave us."

"Thank Lord. I thought I had to stay here and listen to your boring conversation. Well, guess I'll see you guys later."

He waved a lazy hand and closed the door shut. For a while, no words were exchanged between me and Pinky. But of course, I wasn't one to waste time, so I spoke first.

"All right. Let's get down to business... Who are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? I asked you who you were and I expect an answer."

"Why would you want to know?"

"We can do this the hard way or the easy way Pinky. Either would be fine with me, but I suggest you go with the easy way to save yourself some pain."

"Pinky?"

"It is my temporary name for you until you tell me your real one."

"It's Sakura."

"No last name?"

"You never asked for my full name."

"I can see you're going to make this difficult." I stood up and stared at the window. "Let's make a deal Sakura-san."

"...What do you have in mind?"

"You answer all my questions to the best of your abilities, and in return, I'll cure your fever."

"No thanks. I can manage."

"Then you would rather I make it worse until your visceral boils in the heat?"

"...Well...No..."

"Then you would answer my questions?"

I heard her mutter a few profanities until she sighed and gave up.

"Fine... Ask away."

"...All right. First of all, I want to know your full name."

"That was not a question Itachi-san. That was a command."

I grimaced, held my breath, and counted to ten. This girl is really testing my patience...

I watched as the older Uchiha in front of me control his anger. I was loving his discomfort, but if I kept this up, I might end up getting maimed...

"Fine, fine. It's Haruno Sakura if you must know."

"...Why do wish to go to the hidden leaf village?"

"Because I want to visit my family. I've left for six years and I promised I would come back eventually."

"I see... Would you mind telling me the story as of why you left for such an extended amount of time?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him staring at me. I would rather not relive painful memories and have to cry in front of him. He'll probably just taunt me and say I'm a crybaby. But, I suppose I have to let someone know about my problems. If I keep them all bottled up inside, who knows what'll happen to me?

"...I suppose you don't have to tell me if—"

"No. I've been keeping things to myself for too long. Maybe it's best if I just tell you..."

I sighed and prepared to share all of the tragedies that happened to me for the past 21 years of my life.

"Well, it all started when it was time for Chunnin to take the Jounin exams... I tried my best, but I didn't pass. I tried over and over again, but it seems I was just too weak. The only thing I was good at was controlling Chakra. But it's really no use if you fail to use jutsu... I sought comfort from my parents, but they never have time for me. In fact, I don't even think they care. They only pay attention to Nadeshiko... After all, she is a prodigy. Perfect in every way..."

"... Who was she?"

"My older sister..." A picture of my sister came to mind. And instead of feeling sad, bitterness and hatred replaced any sorrow I had.

"None of my family really cared for me. All they really do is just nag and ask me why I can't be more like Nadi."

"... I understand. But that doesn't explain why you left."

"... My family was not the only reason I left..."

"There's more?..."

I thought about telling him about the main reason why I left, but telling him about his own family, well... I'm not so sure, but he asked to know. And even if I did lie, he'll just use the Sharingan to see if I'm lying or not. I hesitated for a moment, but decided my best option was just to tell the full truth.

"... Are all Uchiha's so cold and heartless?"

"... What does this have to do with anything?"

I bowed my head to hide the tears that threatened to fall.

"... Sasuke..."

"...What?... My little brother?"

"Yes, him. You see, on my birthday, my parents were on a mission and so was Nadi... I was alone. So I decided to celebrate by myself... Like I always do. On that day, I wanted to confess my feelings to Sasuke. I thought of it as my present to myself since I've liked Sasuke a long time and maybe... Maybe he had feelings for me too..."

"... Hold on, rewind and freeze."

He held his hands in "Take" position and startled me. It was actually kind of amusing for the older Uchihah brother to get his curiosity get the better of him and act a bit out of character.

"Sasuke? As in my younger brother Sasuke?"

"... Yes, him."

"Oh... I see... Please continue."

"As I was saying, maybe he had feelings for me too so I mustered up the courage to tell him on my birthday..."

"May I interrupt?"

I sighed. "Sure."

"By any chance, does Sasuke have a lot of girls chasing after him?"

"Oh my God, yes!" I slapped my forehead trying to count the girls I knew who had a crush on him. "You have no idea..."

"Actually, I think I do..."

"What?" It was barely a whisper, but I heard it anyway.

"No, don't mind me. Please go on with your story."

"All right... Like I said, I decided to tell him how I felt. And when I finally did, he..."

"Stop."

"Wha?" This guy interrupts me too much...

I think I know enough as to why you've left. I can see that you've had a hard past and don't need to relive them all over again...

"So... Will you let me go now?"

"No. There's still a lot about you that has me curious. You will be staying here until further notice... And don't even think about escaping. This entire place is filled with Akatsuki and you will be killed once they see you... But just in case..."

I saw him move his hands swiftly and that's when I realized that...

"Water Prison Jutsu!"

"What? But there's no—"

Just then, I saw a wave of water come in through the window and come towards me. I saw Zabusa use this jutsu on Kakashi-sensei before, but didn't the user have to be touching it so it could work?

"It's a more advanced form of the water prison jutsu. You can't get out. Unlike the first one, where the user has to be touching the water in order for it to work, this one doesn't need me to be here. The first one traps you in, but allows the one who has trapped you to pass through the water and attack you. However, this one does not work the same way. No one can get in or out unless I disable it. But until then, have a good night's sleep. And don't waste your oxygen. You're going to need it in there..."

I watched seethingly as he walked out the door and left me in this cursed water bubble... He thinks things out too well...

-To Be Continued-

* * *

BlackRose: Hello! And sorry that I started the whole thing over! It's just that, this beginning just made more sense than the first one and I actually never wanted the four OC's anyway. I just put them there because they're kinda needed in future chaps, but I figured a solution to that and they're no longer needed. And anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update on Christmas, but school is closed during winter break and my computer is so messed up that the Internet won't run... I just have to wait till my birthday to get a new one then... Oh, and before I forget, Merry Kwanrisdanukahulevus and a happy New Year! Follow your New Year's Resolution! I know I will! My New Years Resolution: To make a whole lotta stories about Hiei and Botan... They'll make such beautiful children together! Sob... How do I know? Because I saw a picture of baby Hiei and it was so CUUUTE!... So adorable I could squeeze it forever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and ever and... Hold on... Can the Grim Reaper have children? O,O 


	2. There Was a Bright Side!

Story Title: Sasuke and Itachi, Mukashi to Mirai

DarkMoon: I hate winter break... I'd rather go to school... At least there, I don't have to deal with my annoying little sister or look at my mom's nagging face 24/7... So, besides from telling you that, I just wanted to say, (Please don't be angry at me for this Sasuke fans, but I need to vent out some things and I do have a good reason for being angry. Don't get me wrong, I do still like Sasuke, but I'm just angry at him for a lot of things.) "SASUKE, YOU SHIT! How dare you! I oughtta slap you in the face, kill you with a rusty fork, and haul what's left of ya' to burn in the local dump! You are such a heartless thing! There're many things about you that make me seriously sick to my stomach, yet at the same time, I like you like hec! I mean, for example; 'Sakura... Thank you.' What is wrong with you man! You know nothing about love do you! Time stands still for lovers who don't say goodbye! They can't move on! You should've just given her an answer dude! It's either you love her, or you don't! If you don't, just tell her! It's much better than being left unanswered!" Waves fist in air in seething anger

Naruto: "... I'm scared..."

Sasuke: "Kill me with a rusty fork? How pathetic are you?"

DarkMoon: "Would you rather I get creative with a spatula!"

Sakura: "**_I_** wanna kill you with a rusty fork! Holds spoon in air"

DarkMoon: "Sakura... That's a spoon..."

Sakura: Looks at hand "Oh... Wrong one." Reaches into tiny bag and gets fork

Sasuke: "What'd I do to you!"

Sakura: "I'll mailed you a list last week!"

Sasuke: "So you were the one who sent that really long scroll..."

Itachi: "One particular fault that caught my eye was the backwash incident..."

Sasuke: "Where'd you come from!"

Itachi: "Our mom... And our Dad."

Sasuke: "That's not what I meant!"

DarkMoon: "Hey... Wait a minute... Backwash incident?"

Itachi: "Yeah. I read it on the 'List of Things You Did' by Sakura... Actually, it was more like an epic novel rather than a list..."

DarkMoon: "What was it about!"

Sasuke: "Don't you dare tell her!"

Sakura: "Shut up and let him tell the story!" Strangles Sasuke

Itachi: "Well, according to the list, it said that on her birthday, Sakura decided to have a nice picnic alone since her parents were on a mission. Then Sasuke supposedly came by and Sakura asked him to join her. So he did. And when they were eating, Sasuke said he was thirsty but the only drink there was the one bottle of soda Sakura brought for herself, so she shared. When he was done, he said his thanks and then left. Sakura was then left there again and when she opened the bottle to take a sip, she immediately spit it out due to backwash..."

DarkMoon: "How do you know all of this?"

Itachi: "I told you. It was more of a novel than a list."

Sasuke: "Itachi you moron!"

Itachi: "I know you are, but what am I?" :Sticks out tongue and pushes down lower eyelid:

DarkMoon: Ò,O? "You people are so different in real life... I never knew you were so dysfunctional..."

Disclaimer: I already admit defeat and said that I don't own Naruto and never will! Yu Yu Hakusho on the other hand... Well... It's my ambition to claim Hiei, Kurama/Shuiichi, Kuronue, Botan, Sniper, Sakyo, Shizuru, Raisen, Yomi, and say they're mine! Of course I'll share. It's no fun if you just keep all of it to yourself. But I won't share Hiei!... Just kidding. I will. I'm not the selfish type. The only stuff I don't share is my pencils or pens because once I lend them to people, they never give em' back... I also don't share with my little sister because once she has one of my things, I know she'll break them...

Chapter 2: The Bright Side... _Was_ There A Bright Side?

* * *

-Konoha- 

"I won't do it! You can't make me!"

A very angry Sasuke threw a fit inside the house of Kurenai—Kakashi's soon-to-be bride.

"But Sasuke, if you don't become Kakashi-sensei's best man, who will?"

"Why don't you do it Naruto? I never liked Kakashi! He's a perverted old geezer!"

"I already told you! Iruka-sensei already chose me to be his best man!"

"Why would Kakashi choose me to be his best man? It's not like we were best buds or anything... Who came up with the bright idea of a double wedding on Christmas anyway!" Sasuke waved his hands to the sky.

"I did." A voice out of nowhere spoke and Kakashi appeared behind Sasuke.

"That trick is getting old." Sasuke continued to be angry completely unfazed by Kakashi's unexpected interruption.

"Why in hec would you pick me to be your best man! I don't even like weddings nor do I like Christmas! And I hate wearing a tux! They're all stiff and girls look at me like I'm some piece of meat!"

"You just answered your question." Kakashi took out his infamous perverted book 'Icha Icha Paradise' and flipped to a page acting as if he didn't care.

"You just wanna torture me!"

"Yes I do. But I have other reasons and you'll see why picked you to be my best man when wedding day comes."

"Naruto..." Sasuke turned and glowered at Naruto who was already reaching for the doorknob—determined to escape.

"But I wanna go!"

"I'm going with you!" Sasuke grabbed him by the collar, opened the door and dragged him down the ground while Naruto was choking and waving his arms for help like a lunatic.

"See ya on wedding day!" Kakashi waved after the two and closed the door with a mischievous smirk. "Kurenai! Where are you? You still owe me for missing our date last week!"

"Get me out..." I gasped every last breath of oxygen I could get. My lungs felt so tight... Was he planning to kill me? This is only making me worse... Cure my fever my ass...

Now how am I supposed to go back in time for the Snow Festival? I was planning on rubbing it in their faces and proving that I could be better than my sister... And that I'm not weak... But here I am, locked up in a suffocating bubble made by a murderous ninja who's probably going to kill me sooner or later... Oh well. Look at the bright side... Wait... There is no bright side...

"No." I slapped my forehead. "This was not how I planned it!" I leaned against the wet surface of my bubble cage not giving a damn about how wet it was.

"This, is so unfair..." I felt the last bit of oxygen I had left escape my lungs and before I knew it, I blacked out.

"You should've just killed her you know. She was of no use."

"You speak as if you were the one who interrogated her last night Kisame."

"What is it you see that makes her so important?"

Kisame took a large gulp out of his beer and Itachi looked as if he was in deep thought.

"Kisame, do you remember that necklace she was wearing?"

"They were round with a red star in it. Why is that important?"

"It's why she's important. It's the only thing that prevents me from killing her. And if you are wise, you would do well not to touch her. I have plans for that kunoichi..."

Itachi's eyes sparkled with a mischievous light and a smirk crept across his lips.

Kisame knew that look on his face too well.

"... I need to check on the girl. And be sure to lock the bathroom door at night when you sleep... The other's have been complaining to me about you and your bizarre sleeping habits..."

"Will do."

Kisame continued to chug down the beer while Itachi rolled his eyes and stalked off. He silently hoped that the girl wasn't dead yet but the chances were slim seeing as she probably already suffocated to death.

_'But if I didn't do it, she probably would've escaped... Along with the star...'_

Itachi arrived at her room shortly and sniffed. It smelled like tears and... He sniffed some more.

_'Is that strawberries?'_

Itachi briefly wondered where the strawberry scent came from but regarded it as irrelevant when he saw the pink-haired kunoichi lying across the floor inside the clear bubble.

_'Damn...'_

Itachi quickly made haste in disabling the prison. A warm burst of air greeted him as it opened up. He quickly rushed to her side and checked if she was still alive. After all, she would be of no use to him dead. He put his ear to her chest to see if her heart was still beating. He gave a little sigh of relief as he heard abnormally slow, but still beating sounds of her heart. He laid her across the bed and examined her... Her cheeks were stained with tears and her hair was disheveled. His eyes then traveled to the broken glass on the floor and concluded that it was perfume he had been smelling earlier. But what really gained his attention was the necklace she wore. It was a round, clear amber stone with a blood red star inside. It looked very morbid and was probably the only thing that ruined the innocent picture she made.

"Nnn..."

She stirred as Itachi fumbled with the necklace. He immediately let go as her eyes fluttered open and emerald irises were revealed. And almost instantly, she grabbed the sheets and backed away as far as she could get.

"... Damn... So it wasn't a dream..." She scratched her head and looked away from my face... She probably thought I was going to use Sharingan on her.

"I believe we still have to continue the discussion we had yesterday Ms. Haruno." I sat on the bed and patted the seat next to me.

"Discussion... Feh. More like interrogation." She murmured not knowing that I had heard.

"So what else do you wanna know before you let me out of this prison?"

Let her out? She must not have understood. I said I was going to cure her fever, not let her go. However, since I never made the promise, I went on.

"This 'Prison' will be your temporary quarters until I see fit to let you go. As for now, we _will_ finish what we started and I don't intend on letting you go."

"But—"

"There is no buts in this deal Sakura-san. I specifically said I will cure your fever once you answer my questions. You are still sick are you not?"

She felt her forehead and nodded. But just by looking at her red face, I could tell that she was still sick without even asking.

"Mmm." She nodded and muttered. "And you casing me in a giant bubble sure didn't help any..."

"I apologize. But it was the only sure way I knew that you couldn't escape."

"But... Didn't you say there were other Akatsuki here?"

"Yes. But I can also see that you possess great skill that could rival the Akatsuki here. After all, you are a samurai-nin are you not?"

"... How do you know about me?" I sensed her body tighten and fists clench.

"Simple. I searched your travel bag. The double kodachi was proof, as it bore the mark of a bushido warrior. I believe the mark was two swords crossed with a ruby on the left kodachi and a sapphire on the right kodachi."

"Who gave you the right to search my things!"

"Watch how you talk to me Sakura-san. I put up much patience yesterday but I won't be so tolerant today. Now sit down and tell me what I want to know."

I watched as she grudgingly stood up and sat next to me on the bed. Come to think of it, I actually didn't know what to do with her after I interrogate her. Sure the Star of Davis she possesses is of great value but...

"Well? I thought you were going to ask me questions."

"No." I held my hand up. "I have a better idea. I'm sure you wouldn't approve, but really, it's much more... amusing..."

"...Uhh... What do you have in mind?"

Her voice was unsure and one of her eyebrow raised in suspicion.

"I understand that the Snow Festival is to commence on December twenty-four am I right?"

She did not answer.

"And you're planning to make it before then?"

She nodded.

"Good. Pack your things, and do whatever you need to get ready. We don't have much time."

"What... Do you mean?" She eyed me suspiciously. She probably thought that I wouldn't let her g so easily—without a price...

"You may go to Konoha Sakura-san. But, seeing as I'm not the kind of person to just let things go, I'll..."

-TBC-

* * *

DarkMoon: Whoo! That was probably not a good place to stop... And I'm really sorry the chapter was kind of boring, and I'm also sorry It's out late, but I promise that I'll have the third chapter out by next week! Until then, Cest' la vie! (I'm also starting a new fic about Kudou Himiko and Kagami Kyoji... Check it out if you want to! And if you work in a hospital like Kaiser Permanente, I could use some advice about how the whole doctor hospital thing works since it's going to be an AU fic and the setting is going to be a hospital.) 


	3. Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto Fusion

Story Title: Sasuke and Itachi, Mukashi to Mirai

YC: Hellooooooooo Happy Peoples! (If you're from AMS and you know a girl who says "Hello Happy Peoples" or "You Moron" or "What-the-fu!" a lot, then that's me!) I'm soooo emotional right now! Wanna know why? Look at my profile and look at: **Things That Make Me Happy, but make Me Freak Out at the Same Time**

Pure Randomness: Move your nose around more often. (Trust me, you'll thank me for this later.)

Disclaimer: If you think I own Naruto, I don't know what rock you came from or how long you've been under it, but you certainly are clueless... And a bit of an ignoramus at that...

Note: I do not know what the Akatsuki leader's face looks like. However, I will just make an assumption, so don't say I didn't warn you!

Chapter Three: Fuse Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, and What do You Get?

* * *

_Synopsis:_

_"You may go to Konoha Sakura-san. But, seeing as I'm not the type of person to just let things go, I'll..."

* * *

_

"I'll accompany you."

"What!"

She shot up like a bullet and faced me.

"You... you... you can't... just can't do that..."

"And... Why not?"

"Well... First of all, people will know who you are! You're constantly wearing that robe... and your face... You're a wanted criminal Itachi-san. An S-ranked criminal. Anyone who has a brain will know you." She waved her hands in the air in a very frustrated manner.

"I can always use a Genjutsu if you're so worried." I looked at my nails and pretended that it wasn't a big deal. Though in truth, I wasn't very sure myself.

"I know, but... If you're gonna use Genjutsu, you'll have to keep it up for the entire stay there. I know you're strong, but jutsu takes chakra. And little by little, it'll drain faster than it can regenerate so it really wouldn't work for more than a day or two... Or maybe a three considering it's you..."

"..."

"I was a medic-nin trained by Tsunade. The Godaime Hokage, I _know_ these things."

"Is that all you're worried about?" I stood up and dusted myself off.

"Well, no..."

"Then, what else?"

"I'm... I'm also a bit concerned about what Tsunade-hime will do if she finds out that I've been associating with you. Kakashi will probably interrogate me if he finds out. Blank notebook and pen at the ready, but... What really worries me... Is what Sasuke would do if he finds out it were you. According to news from the few rogue ninja I've encountered before, it seems that Sasuke came back and was given a second chance. I believe that they must have put Sasuke through a hard time once he came back from Orochimaru's, but no matter what, I don't ever think his hatred for you will ever vanish nor even diminish in the slightest... I think he'd notice if the person he's wanted to kill for most of his lifetime was to come you know! And not only that, but I've also been told the Akatsuki is after Naruto's Kyuubi. And I don't want you to cause any trouble... Forgive me if I don't trust you."

"You think very little of me Ms. Haruno."

"You murdered your entire family and left Sasuke to suffer because of it. You're surprised I think the way I do?"

"You're one to talk Ms. Haruno." I stared out the window. She had a point, but she was just as guilty as I am. What I saw with my Sharingan earlier... It was not a pretty sight.

"What... Do you mean?"

"You have as much blood on your hands as I do Ms. Haruno. Don't deny it, my Sharingan sees everything. I've seen the things you did over the past years. You were so power hungry that you used people as targets to test your aim, and often killed them on your first shot. You've also massacred fellow ninja when you first masqueraded as a samurai... And I'm quite surprised too Ms. Haruno. You've even killed helpless women and children. I never thought you were the sort to do that kind of thing... And the root of it all was because of your need to prove yourself."

She was silent for a minute. I had struck a nerve.

"I had reasons for doing what I did Itachi-san."

"As do I Sakura-san. I kill when necessary, and no, I neither like it, or dislike it, it's just something that needs to be done sometimes."

"At least I never murdered my entire family."

"I wouldn't know about that. According to what I saw, you seem to really hate your family. At first, I thought you were just jealous of your older sister and hurt that your parents never recognize your talents, or even care about you for that matter. But what I saw in your mind proved me wrong. Your hatred is deep Sakura-san. And I suppose that you come close to having the same reason why I killed my family. But, I digress. I'm wasting time... Hurry and pick up your things, I'll be moving you to a new room."

She hesitated for a moment, but did as I told anyway. At first glance, this girl seems far from anything violent, but I guess everyone has his or her dark side. And while she busied herself with the cleaning of the broken glass on the floor, I started to think of how I was going to pull the whole thing off. Genjutsu won't last for very long, and I doubt I could fool them by wearing a mask, so I guess the only option was to drastically change the way I looked. I needed to do something that I normally wouldn't do... Dye my hair, pierce my nose and ears, wear sunglasses, and if necessary, smile—and or—laugh... My last resort would be to wear a dress and masquerade as a girl, but if Kisame or any of the others saw me, they might take it the wrong way, and never let me live it down...

"Almost done?"

"M-hm." She briefly dusted herself off and tried to fix her long, disheveled hair. She then placed the broken glass pieces on a nearby bin.

"Here." I reached out my hand and expected her to take it, but instead, she looked at it as some sort of foreign device.

"It's a hand. I expect you to take it because I can't trust you to just follow me obediently."

"As long as you didn't just come from the bathroom." She murmured.

She took my hand and we departed from the broken, and dusty room. We were moving considerably quick, but she wasn't wearing an Akatsuki cloak and I really wouldn't want to bump into the leader. The hallways were empty, but I didn't want to take risks.

After a couple more minutes of running, we arrived at the more significant area of the Akatsuki hideout. It was here where Akatsuki members who were assigned to their own Biju boarded. And since there was an empty room next to mine, I suppose it was okay for her to stay. At least for a while. Only thing was, we had to share the same bathroom.

"Here we are." I opened the door and she set her things down. She examined her new quarters. It was quite spacious for something that was supposed to only hold one. It had no windows. Which was perfect considering that she might try and escape. It was a simple room really, but it would be considered luxurious to the other lesser Akatsuki who had to share rooms with two or more people. There was also a desk with a thick notebook, stationery, and pens sitting on top of it waiting to be used. Our rooms were connected through the bathroom.

"I almost forgot." I opened a closet door and brought out a dusty, mahogany chest. Sakura eyed it curiously while I unlocked the gold clasp and brought out an old robe.

"What's that?" she felt the material and sneezed because of the dust.

"It's an Akatsuki robe for women. We never actually thought the Akatsuki would ever have female members so we made very few. They're all kept in this chest."

The robe was quite different in contrast to the ones the male members wore. It almost looked like something a girl would sleep in. It looked like a yukata, only it reached the knees and it came with a long obi the color of dawn.

"This is what you'll be wearing while you're here." I patted the chest.

She reached for the robe, but I held it out of reach.

"Not yet... You only wear this until you pass the examination."

"Examination?... Don't tell me I have to become a real Akatsuki now!" A look of anger crossed her face. "I don't want to associate with any of you any further than I already am!... If I do... And if I get found out... I'll probably be in worse trouble than Sasuke was..."

"It's nothing big really." I set down the robe on the bed. "We just test your reflexes, your mind, and your strength. And if you're good enough, we let you join. If you're better than average, we give you a ring and assign you a Bijū. "

"But—"

"No buts. You're only staying here for a week anyway. Until then, I prefer that you be alive... Or half-alive at the very least. The lesser Akatsuki here like to pick fights with nearly anybody that they happen by. You do still want to go back to Hi no Kuni do you not? The Akatsuki leader knows nearly everything that goes on in this hideout. I wouldn't be surprised if he already knows you're here."

She sat down on the bed and looked at the robe. She ruffled her hair for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"All right... But, when does this thing happen anyway?" She picked up the robe and looked at it.

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow! But I'm still—"

"Oh, I seem to have forgotten..." I slowly walked towards her and reached out two fingers. I concentrated for a while until I could feel my chakra coursing through my hands. That's when I released and allowed my chakra to flow towards her... Hnn... I just noticed... She has a peculiarly wide forehead... But I didn't realize that after a while, I forgot my hand was on her head... I was too distracted thinking about wide it was...

"Umm... You can let go now..." She pointed at my fingers and I snapped out of my daze.

"You have a big forehead..." I muttered under my breath.

"What. Was. That!" I saw a large vain pop on her forehead... Why do I keep heading back to this?

"I heard what you said..." Her voice was filled with venom, and every vowel and consonant was exaggerated.

"I said nothing... Now I better be _'heading'_ back."

I exaggerated the "head" part and left as quickly as I could. I knew she was mad. But at least I got amusement out of it... I never actually thought I was capable of jokes...

* * *

Later on in the evening, I went to the small village nearby. I sought out their bar... Kisame was probably in there. Like he always is... 

I entered quietly as the smell of beer and other things greeted my nose. And there, I saw Kisame chugging down a glass of beer and eating something.

"Kisame." I sat down next to the sharkman and he acknowledged my presence with a "Hrrmm?"

"Sho... Hic! What can I do ya for? Ya don't usually come 'ere n'lessh you wanna tell me shumthin 'portant or whatnot... Hic!"

I sighed deeply. He was drunk.

"That girl... Sakura... She might be... Possibly... Be one of us in the near future..."

"...An' thish::Hic: concernsh me how?..." He took another swig of whatever he was drinking. After a long period of silence, he turned to look at me and probably noticed I was staring at him with mild bewilderment. "What? Washn't::Hic: the reaction you wash expectin'?..."

I raised a brow. "I'm not really that surprised. Just... amused... You're drunk... that should usually mean you're less agreeable about everything... But instead, you act mature..."

"Wut? Are you tryin' to::Hic: tell me I'm immature? Why::Hic: I oughtta..."

But before he could finish his sentence, he plunked down his glass of what I suspected was fire whiskey and dropped his head on the counter.

"Why was I partnered up with you?" I paid the barkeep and carried the sharkman back to the base. He is a fish, but practically swimming in beer is _not_ a substitute for water...

* * *

Itachi had left earlier, and hasn't returned since. And while I was waiting—I didn't actually know what I was waiting for, but I had to do something to kill some time.

I looked at the chest of robes and thought about what Itachi said earlier... Wait... He said they _made_ the things... So that means...

I tried to picture Kisame and Itachi with sewing needles while sitting in rocking chairs, but it was quite a disturbing thought...

Nonetheless, the robes were quite beautiful. Pretty damn good sewing and designing... For wanted, criminal men that is...

But just as I was about to try it on, I felt a chill up my spine—someone was behind me.

"Itachi, about time. I—"

Unfortunately for me, when I turned around, it was not Itachi, but someone else entirely.

"Hello Miss Haruno."

I squinted my eyes to make out a face, but only saw red eyes and a fuzzy outline of a shadow.

"No need to worry. I won't hurt you." He stepped out the shadows, slowly, but surely, he began to take form. What I saw shocked me... Yet, that didn't stop me from taking in all the details and admiring the creature before me.

He was _fine_... He was kinda like Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto fused together. His hairstyle was like Gaara's, he had black hair like Sasuke, his eyes, well, his eyes were like Yuhi Kurenai's, and he wore a confident smirk like Naruto. Plus, he had arms crossed like Gaara always does and he had a sort of dark, brooding aura—like Sasuke, along with a slightly childish appearance—a reminiscent of Naruto.

"Wh-who are you?"

"Little cherry blossom, everyone knows me around here." And in a flash, he was standing one feet close to me and lifted my chin. "I'm the Akatsuki leader."

I turned my face and slowly backed away.

"Yes, I'm the leader. And I came here because I understand that you're going to be one our new members." He held up a ring with a bluish, greenish sheen. I looked at it, quite baffled at first, but he must have sensed my confusion because he elaborated further. "It is the ring of Seiryu—God of East and Spring. Deidara used to wear this, but he is now wearing the ring of Byakko seeing as he has been assigned to a new Biju... Hmm... God of East and Spring... I suits you... Hence your name, Spring Field of Cherry Blossoms."

With every backward step I took, he advanced a step further, bringing him closer and closer every passing second.

"B-but... Itachi told me... I'm not allowed to wear anything of yours until I pass some sort of test..."

"Oh, I have a feeling you'll do well. After all, I've been waiting for someone to wear those damn things." He pointed his chin to the mahogany chest. "Itachi and I were the ones who painstakingly made those after all—"

Upon hearing Itachi had been the one to make some of the robes, I lost balance and fell to the floor. The Akatsuki leader helped me to my feet, but only to push me up against the wall and block me with both his hands.

"Klutzy, but you still somehow manage to be a little poised..." He paused. I wondered what he was going to do next. And, almost instantly, I saw his face break into a mischievous smile. I didn't know if that was supposed to be a bad thing, or a good thing. "...Hn. You're not even a member yet, but I already like you Ms. Haruno." He leaned his face closer to my neck. I felt his warm breath on my skin... I did _not_ like it... At the moment, I was helpless. If this were just some other guy, I would beat their sorry little ass into the next dimension. I knew I was strong, but I also knew that Itachi was stronger than I was, and if Itachi's stronger than I am, then this guy—which is the leader of the criminal organization that includes Itachi, then he must be freakishly strong. I knew it was best if I just stayed quiet.

"I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." He pulled away. Almost reluctantly in fact, and kissed my hand, and touched the black, leather wristwatch I wore... Darn... Now I had to disinfect my hand and throw away one of my favorite watches...

"You'll do well Ms. Haruno. I'm never wrong about these things." He gave a small smirk and closed the door, leaving me to wonder what just happened. It took a few minutes for everything to sink in, but when it did, I noticed that it was already eleven-thirty PM. I immediately rushed prepared for bed and buried myself under the soft, silk blankets of the comforter. Sleep came slowly. The day was tiresome and bizarre and I was glad that it was over. The only thing that was on my mind was the test Itachi told me about earlier. Would I fail? Would I succeed? Nut upon realizing that thirty minutes had already gone by and it was already twelve-ó-clock, I brushed all my thoughts aside and closed my eyes. Tomorrow would be one of the most important turning points in my life...

-TBC-

* * *

Yuca Collabell: Whew! What a month! I know you've all been waiting for a long time, but please forgive me! I had to deal with schoolwork, projects, essays, tests, finals, quizzes, and etc! The end of semester/quarter is always difficult for seventh and eighth graders! Sixth graders don't know how easy they have it... Oh, and Yes! I changed my pen name! I was getting tired of BlackRose-Artemis, so I just named myself after one of the best characters ever made in the anime and manga world... Thank you Kaori Ozaki! Anyways, please review! I hope you liked, and I would really appreciate it if you left comments! I really want to try and make this story better because I don't have a beta, and even if someone was willing to edit for me, I don't know how the hec I can give them the story without having to give them my email and password... (I'm sorry, but after a certain incident, I really just can't hand over my password and email so easily unless I know I can really trust you. There's actually only one person I can fully trust here in (because she seems so nice, and were writing a story with the same paring.) but she has a ItachixsSakuraxSasuke story of her own to take care of. (And finish I might add::Ahem: eafylay :Ahem: irlgay :Ahem.:) 


End file.
